eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jestem
|year = 2011 |semiplace = 19th |semipoints = 18 |points = -- |position = -- |previous = Legenda |next = My Słowianie }} Jestem was the Polish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 performed by Magdalena Tul. It was performed first in the first semifinal preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in last place with 18 points, making it the third consecutive year that the country had failed to reach the final. It would also be Poland's last participation until returning in 2014. Lyrics Polish= Jestem, jestem Jestem – w Twym słowie, myślach, każdym geście Jestem – jak woda, ziemia, ogień i powietrze Jestem – w ramionach mych roztapiasz się jak lód Czekasz, na choćby jeden uśmiech, jedno słowo Co dnia próbujesz zdobyć mnie na nowo Z Tobą oswoiłam się A gdy kłopot jakiś mam U drzwi stajesz pierwszy Teraz wreszcie pewność mam To Ty kwiaty do mnie ślesz co dnia Jestem Twym natchnieniem, dla łez ukojeniem (Twój świat kręci się wokół mnie) Jesteś moim cieniem na każde skinienie (Pojawiasz się tuż obok mnie, skaczesz w ogień gdy chcę) Czuję jak raz po raz ogarnia Cię niepokój Jak talię kart odkrywam Cię po trochu Z Tobą, zapominam się A gdy noc kołysze nas, do snu Myśli biegną w stronę Twoich oczu, Twoich ust By upewnić się że wciąż, jeszcze... Jestem Twym natchnieniem, dla łez ukojeniem (Twój świat kręci się wokół mnie) Jesteś moim cieniem na każde skinienie (Pojawiasz się tuż obok mnie) Jestem Twym natchnieniem, dla łez ukojeniem (Twój świat kręci się wokół mnie) Jesteś moim cieniem na każde skinienie (Pojawiasz się tuż obok mnie, skaczesz w ogień gdy chcę) Jestem! Jestem Twym natchnieniem, dla łez ukojeniem (Twój świat kręci się wokół mnie) Jesteś moim cieniem na każde skinienie (Pojawiasz się tuż obok mnie) Jestem Twym natchnieniem, dla łez ukojeniem (Twój świat kręci się wokół mnie) Jesteś moim cieniem na każde skinienie (Pojawiasz się tuż obok mnie) Tuż obok mnie |-| Translation= Here I am, here I am Here I am – in your words, thoughts, every gesture Here I am – like water, earth, fire and air Here I am – in my arms you're melting like ice You're waiting for at least a smile, a word Every day you're trying to win me over again I got used to you And when I have some problem You're the first to stand at my door Now I'm finally sure That it's you sending me flowers every day I'm your inspiration, your remedy for tears (Your world revolves around me) You're my shadow at my command (Appearing right beside me, jumping in the fire when I want you to) I can feel anxiety taking over you, again and again I'm uncovering you like a pack of cards, little by little By your side, I lose my restraints And when the night puts us to sleep My thoughts rush towards your eyes, your lips Just to make sure that still, after all... I'm your inspiration, your remedy for tears (Your world revolves around me) You're my shadow at my command (Appearing right beside me) I'm your inspiration, your remedy for tears (Your world revolves around me) You're my shadow at my command (Appearing right beside me, jumping in the fire when I want you to) Here I am! I'm your inspiration, your remedy for tears (Your world revolves around me) You're my shadow at my command (Appearing right beside me) I'm your inspiration, your remedy for tears (Your world revolves around me) You're my shadow at my command (Appearing right beside me) Right beside me Videos Category:Poland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers Category:Last placers